Our Lovely Date
by Consulting-Prussian
Summary: Human AU Gilbert and Roderich live in New York City together, and Gilbert tries to make the night Roderich's most amazing night ever.


**I hope you like it! Please review, or request. And please don't talk about me capitalizing the word, "Awesome," it's an OCD tick.** Enjoy the show!

Gilbert didn't like fancy things, wearing suits, being quiet, being surrounded by everything posh or prestigious. Gilbert Beilschmidt was a police officer who lived in New York city with his boyfriend and canary. He loved being loud, listening to loud music, being a dork. He could never stand to act normal when presented with the chance to be Awesome. But this time, he'd be quiet, go along with the polite and fancy attitude.

Gilbert's previously mentioned boyfriend, Roderich, was more than happy to hear Gilbert's offer. Gilbert walked into their apartment, wearing a nice suit and a red tie smiling. He planned to take Roderich to an expensive, fancy-shmancy as he phrased it, restaurant, then go on a walk through central park. Roderich's face lit up with a smile and he ran into their bedroom to get changed.

Roderich came out of their bedroom in his dark purple coat, a cravat, black dress pants, and wingtips.

"You look Awesome." Gilbert grinned.

Roderich raised an eyebrow, and took Gilbert's hand, "A nice date and you're dressed nicely, and compliments? You'd think it's my birthday." He laid a gentle kiss on Gilbert's forehead. "Although you look lovely."

"I can't just offer you a nice date with a fancy restaurant and not look amazing, Little Master." He gave the Austrian a joking grin and opened the door for him.

Roderich kept the smiled on his face and walked to their car hand in hand with Gilbert.

On the way, Gilbert insisted on playing his rock music, blasting Blink 182, Rise Against, and All Time Low the entire time. Roderich did try to change the station to classical music, but after eight times, he settled for the fact that Gilbert looked extremely handsome in his suit.

When they arrived, Gilbert opened the door for Roderich,

"I'm still convinced you have some kind of joke planned. You never just offer to go to places like this." Roderich looked at Gilbert in suspicion as he got out of the car.

"I also never ruin dates where you get this happy."

"True." Roderich shrugged and pushed the door of Café Napoli for Gilbert.

They ordered a bottle of wine and laughed through most of their dinner. Gilbert seemed nervous towards the end of dinner, but Roderich ignored it.

After, Gilbert kept his promise of going on a walk in Central Park. He seemed to be getting more nervous and Roderich couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Are you okay?" Roderich turned to the Prussian who was staring at his feet.

"Ja."

"No you're not, what's wrong?" Roderich stepped in front of Gilbert, pointing a finger at the Prussian, looking worried.

"Nothing's wrong with me." Gilbert relaxed and smiled at Roderich.

"You're feeling bad, aren't you? I told you not to eat the fish, it won't taste good just because you keep eating it. You don't like fish, and you trying that every time we go to a restaurant will never make you like it. And not having a beer to make me happy and order wine won't work, just drink what you want, I'm happier when you're happy with you ordered." Roderich crossed his arms, and Gilbert's smile grew into a grin growing wider with every word. He started laughing near the end of Roderich's lecture.

"I'm fine." He laughed and put a hand on Roderich's shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong." The brunette looked sad, worried. He took Gilbert's hands in his.

"I will when we get home." Gilbert promised, resting their foreheads together.

Roderich stepped away, "Oh gott, you're not pregnant, are you?"

"You of all people know that I'm a man! That's impossible to happen." Gilbert face palmed.

Roderich's shoulders relaxed, "I know, I want you to tell me what's wrong, Gil."

Gilbert took Roderich's hand in his and started walking again. "Roddy, don't worry, it's fine."

Roderich nodded and kept walking with Gilbert. After a while, Gilbert laughed,

"Remember when we first met?"

Roderich looked up at him, a smile lighting up his face, "You mean when you almost hurt my piano?"

"I wasn't trying to!" He laughed.

"You still almost did. You almost stabbed her with your flute."

"Again, I value my flute, I wouldn't try to stab someone else's piano with my flute."

"Would you stab your own piano with your flute?"

"I don't have my own piano."

"And then we argued." Roderich threw his head back in laughter.

"And it lasted hours."

"You made me swear more than anyone."

"And I couldn't believe someone like you even existed!" Gilbert's hand tightened around Roderich's as he laughed.

"But we kept coming back everyday at that same time we were there the first day." Roderich sounded almost choked up by the memory.

"And we kept arguing in that practice room in college everyday." Gilbert smiled at Roderich, who was smiling at their memories.

"I thought about you all the time, swear words were usually used to describe you." Roderich was more happy than other people who would say that would've sounded.

"And on the last day of school in that room, I asked you on a date." Gilbert pulled Roderich into his arms and closer to him.

"And I said yes."

"I love you." Gilbert kissed Roderich's forehead.

"I love you too." Roderich nuzzled into Gilbert's chest.

Gilbert stepped away at that moment, they had reached the middle of the bridge; he went down on one knee, breathing heavily, and opened the box he had been keeping in his suit jacket.

"Roderich Edelstein, will you marry me?"

Roderich's eyes widened, he went down on his knees and pulled Gilbert close into a kiss. They parted for a second, before Roderich kissed him again. "Yes." He whispered to Gilbert as they broke away again.

Roderich pulled away, smiling. Gilbert pulled Roderich into a hug and fell on his back, "I love you."

Roderich moved a little, so there was room between them. He pulled a small box out of his jacket and opened it, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, I love you."


End file.
